


Come Back Home

by Diamondphantom1



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondphantom1/pseuds/Diamondphantom1
Summary: VERYYYYY SHORT





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> VERYYYYY SHORT

"When will you be back? Alright. See you later. By Jaebum. I love you." Hanging up the phone with my boyfriend, I go to take a shower and sleep, seeing as it is 10:00 at night. 

As I wake up in the morning, I have this burning feeling in my chest where my heart is. As it fades away I wonder what was that? 

I decide not to think on it for too long and go into the kitchen to get myself my daily dose of coffee. As it's brewing, the burning feeling comes back, except this time, it's ten times harder. 

Forgetting the coffee, I walk into the living room and lay on the couch, waiting for the feeling to dissipate. 

I get a phone call and the burning stops. Looking at my phone, I see that Jinyoung, Jaebums non-identical twin brother, is calling me. 

When I answered, I immediately dropped my phone, not expecting to hear this. Tears flowing out of my eyes. 

"It's Jaebum, he- he died in a car accident just this morning."

I hang up and run into the bathroom, throwing up only stomach acids.   
Why? Why Jaebum? Why did you leave me? I wanted you to   
come back home. 

.  
.  
.


End file.
